


One Shots with a Twist

by ogfinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Polyamory, Sad, Trans Jean, Triad - Freeform, erejean - Freeform, erejeanmarco - Freeform, eremarco - Freeform, ftm jean, jeanmarco, transgender jean, transjean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogfinn/pseuds/ogfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically I'm a giant musical nerd, thats also totally in love with these three boys. So basically what I'm doing is taking the plot and songs from the musical "Aida" and interpreting it through Eren, Jean, and Marco. It might be in order, but I doubt it. If you don't know the musical AIDA I will title each chapter with the song I listened to while I wrote it. There will be some background information that will be included that you don't know if you haven't read it or seen it but Ill try and supply okay? Okay. I promise you its worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shots with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off the scene "Radames' Letter" and there's no smut in this one. Eren and Marco are 18, Jean is 17. Jean is very much trans, but its pre-established and not directly mentioned at all in this chapter. Eren and Marco know, and all three of them have been friends since like 4th grade and best friends since probably 6th grade. I'm sorry this is shit.

     It's not how they imagined confessing their love for Eren; and its more than safe to assume Eren ever planned on getting a collaborative note being asked out by both Marco and Jean. Marco swore up and down that this was the easy way, but neither Jean nor Marco planned on the anxiety they're feeling in anticipation of an answer. When they planned it, it sounded a lot more simple, hand Eren an eloquently written note, maybe a teasing wink for everyone's benefit, and walk away.

 

     That part, was relatively simple to be fair, and Jean pulled it off without a hitch (although Marco argues I winked with both eyes if at all). When Jean had found Eren dicking around at his locker, he found his perfect opportunity. At the time the only cool thing he could think to do was to come up to Eren's free side and lean up against the lockers. Now he's one-hundred percent certain that he looked like a total ass. In retrospect, he didn't even hand Eren the note, he just slid it obviously into his locker after a brief greeting and winked (read: blinked) and walked away. What if Eren didn't even read it? Now Jean found himself in fucking pre-calc, the last hour of the day, chewing on his nails with an unbelievable gusto and staring at his phone hoping for a text from Eren. Intermittently, he tapped out anxious texts to his equally stressed out boyfriend.

 

    He was so wrapped up he didn't even notice the bell rang until the teacher came up and gave jean a tap on the shoulder. Flustered, Jean mumbled out a quick apology and thanks before lugging his bag over his shoulder and darting out of the room. He made his way to Marco's locker, as he did every day. Usually Eren, Marco, and Jean would meet at Marco's locker and grab a ride home together. This started sophomore year, when Marco's parents handed down their 90's era sedan down to him. Now it was senior year and Jean and Marco were both sure that they'd ruined that with only two months left in their high school career. Resigned to his fate, Jean ran a shaky hand down his face with a sigh, willing Marco to hurry his ass up.

 

     The stars aligned, and Marco showed up looking every bit of a wreck as Jean. With a relieved sigh Jean gave the taller boy a quick hug and peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Come on babe, I don't think he's coming." Marco expressed his agreement with a solemn nod and intertwined his hand with Jean's. They were sitting in the car, when Marco finally spoke up

 

     "That's the last time I come up with a "asking out strategy" after smoking some of Yimr's shit," he huffs. Jean finds it in him to chuckle before responding

 

    "You know, that's probably where we went wrong, huh? Anything sounds like a good idea after that much weed," he said with a thoughtful look. "Although," Jean adds, "How baked was I that I confessed to you that I had feelings for Eren as well as you?" Marco seems to ponder this, his lips pursed in thought, before it all dissolved into a simple shrug before starting up the car

 

     "I thought you were sober," he states in a knowing way that's so entirely well, _Marco_ , and Jean and can't help but smile at how well his boyfriend sees through some of his shit.

 

     Just as Marco was about to make to pull out of his parking spot they hear the back door opening and a deep laugh. When Jean and Marco whip their heads around and they see their shaggy friend with a wide smile on his stupid cute face they both feel a twinge of hope in their hearts. A teasing look on his face, Eren leans forward, elbows on his knees

 

     "I got your letter." He states plainly, and Jean sputters while Marco simultaneously asks a simple "And?" The mischievous gleam in Eren's eyes has both Jean and Marco's heart pounding in their chests. Humming softly in thought, Eren taps his finger to his chin, before breaking out in a telling grin. "I think I'm pissed my boyfriends just tried to ditch me." Jean immediately attempts to lunge in the back seat presumably for a hug before the seat belt safely secured around him on Marco's insistence pulls him back almost as quick as he jumped. To which he mutters a spiteful 'fuck' before unfastening it and wrapping his new, fuck, his new _boyfriend_ in a tight hug. Before leaning back and staring Eren in the face

     

     "Next time you better fucking text me with shit like this because I just lost a day of notes in Pre-calc waiting for your ass to respond. I'm gonna be lost for the rest of the unit." he resolves with a shake of his head. Marco speaks up first though "Jean, I have the class earlier in the day, you can copy mine." he reminds gently. Marco knew that wouldn't stop Jean from complaining, he needed to express his anger at being made an anxious wreck somehow. Eren just scoffs before pulling Jean's face close to his

 

    "Shut up because I've been wanting to kiss you both since Yimr and Christa's party freshman year and your lips look incredibly nice right now and-" Eren's cut off by Jean pressing his lips firmly to Eren's. When Jean finally, reluctantly pulls away they are both smiling like dorks and Eren breathes "Nice," before going in for more. Marco finally makes them pull away long enough to buckle off, and they drive off into the proverbial sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr oldmanminigun@tumblr.com and an instagram @ogfinn__


End file.
